The present invention relates to a hammock designed to be used in conjunction with a baby crib so that infants may more safely sleep on their stomachs. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) has been identified as a leading cause of infant deaths especially for those between the ages of 0-1 years. Although the exact cause of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome has not yet been accurately determined, it is believed to be related to infants sleeping on their stomachs. Some theories have suggested that because an infant cannot raise its head, it may not have sufficient access to fresh air when lying on its stomach. Accordingly, many parents are advised to place small babies on their back or side when placing an infant in a crib. However, infants sleeping on their back are at risk for other complications such as choking on their own vomit. The present invention provides a hammock supported by an integral frame that suspends the hammock a short distance above a baby crib mattress. The hammock is constructed of a mesh type material allowing infants to lie on their stomach with little or no risk of suffocation or reduced air flow to the baby's mouth. Furthermore, the hammock has an integral sound producing means which may selectively emit songs, lullabies or similar tones for appeasing an infant.